jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Save the Penguins
Save the Penguins is an activity that appears in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals. Premise The player must help CJ and Edison create a bridge out of ice blocks to help the sick penguins get to the doctor. Description The player must read the instructions on the wooden sign, then click and drag the ice blocks into the correct order. Each ice block will have a word or picture on it. For the language arts component, the player must move words into the correct alphabetical order. For the science component, the player must move pictures so that they show the correct order of a life cycle. To reset the order of the blocks, the player can click the reset button. When the player thinks the blocks are in the correct order, they must click the done button. The player must complete three rounds to finish the activity. After the third round is completed, the player receives a gadget piece. The activity covers four subjects: math, writing, science, and visual discrimination. In the math mode, the player must put Roman numerals in the correct order. In the writing mode, the player must put words in alphabetical order. In the science mode the player must put the steps of a life cycle in the correct order. In the visual discrimination mode, the player must put the images in the correct order according to their size. Difficulty level differences 'Math' Put the Roman numerals in the correct order. The higher the difficulty level, the higher the numbers are. 2ad penguins math level 1.png|Math mode, level 1 2ad penguins math level 2.png|Math mode, level 2 2ad penguins math level 3.png|Math mode, level 3 'Writing' Alphabetize the words. In levels one and two, the player must sort words with different beginning letters. In level three, the player must sort words with the same beginning letter. 2ad penguins writing level 1.png|Writing mode, level 1 2ad penguins writing level 2.png|Writing mode, level 2 2ad penguins writing level 3.png|Writing mode, level 3 'Science' Put the images in the correct order to show the steps of a life cycle. There are no noticeable differences between different levels. 2ad penguins science.png|Science mode 'Visual discrimination' Put the images in the correct order based on size. There are no noticeable differences between different levels. 2ad penguins vd.png|Visual discrimination mode 'Game Play Level' *'Level one': The ice blocks don't melt at all. *'Level two': The ice blocks will gradually melt, unless they are part of the bridge. Once an ice block is completely melted, it can't be moved. *'Level three': All of the ice blocks gradually melt over time. Once an ice block is completely melted, it can't be moved. Digital manual description Game Play Instructions The agent is up to her neck in penguin problems! She needs your help to build a bridge for the penguins that are stuck! The poor penguins aren't feeling too well and don't have the energy to swim across. You have to build the bridge and get them to the agent to earn your gadget piece! Can you build the bridge they need? Click on the ice blocks and put them in the correct order to create the bridge so the penguins can get to the doctor! Educational Skills *Life Cycles *Library Skills Category:Activities Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals Category:Science Category:Activities that teach science Category:Life science Category:Activities that teach life science Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Visual discrimination Category:Activities that teach visual discrimination Category:CJ Category:Edison